


Protego Maxima

by AnnWasserstein



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Broken Families, Danger, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Lost Love, Nightmares, Pregnancy, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Theseus Scamander, Wedding Night, heartbroken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnWasserstein/pseuds/AnnWasserstein
Summary: « If you do not remember the slightest madness that love made you fall, you have not loved»William ShakespeareHow far would you go to save what you love most in the world?Without planning it, their lives crossed that December 1926. They never thought that those events in New York would irretrievably unite their lives and hearts.Newt and Tina will have to face their misunderstandings, their fears, their insecurities in order to be together and united. Especially when that which threatens to destroy their happiness is an imminent war.But what happens now that their priorities have changed? Is it true that any madness is justified if it is for love?(All events are placed after COG)Each of the characters described here are the intellectual property of J. K. Rowling.





	Protego Maxima

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Newtina fanfic that I write, so I hope it's not a disaster.  
The idea came up of a song.  
A big thank you to Anna Chef for taking the time to read and edit this story (I'm a native Spanish speaker). You're so kind, I really appreciate your help. 
> 
> I hope you like the story!

Outside, it was dark, the only exception some rays of sunlight that sneaked through the white curtains that adorned the window of the small room. Tina was lying in bed, curled up, refusing to open her eyes. She wished with all her strength that, when she opened them, she would find herself in her apartment in New York, with her sister in the next bed. However, reality was very different: she was in a foreign place with her heart broken in a thousand pieces.

Her eyes were swollen with the tears shed overnight; she’d been keeping them tucked away inside, not wanting anyone to see her break. It was extremely painful for her and she didn’t want to appear weak to others. The few hours she managed to sleep weren’t enough to muster the strength needed to start each day. She had had nightmares most nights, but none so bad as compared to the one she lived in. Her tears could never reflect even a fraction of the pain she felt inside.

  
Queenie, her sister, her only family left, was gone, and she didn’t know why she’d made that entirely illogical decision. Tina was afraid ㅡ afraid of not seeing her again, of not having the opportunity to apologize for not supporting her. She’d been so caught up in trying to protect Queenie that she’d stopped listening to her.

  
Tina opened her eyes, eyelids heavy, and sat down. Once her eyes got used to the light, she looked in every corner of the room, analyzing it. Last night she hadn’t paid much attention to the place because of the deep, intense sadness she felt, but now she could look at it more carefully.

  
Newt’s house was small, and apparently only one story. The wallpaper was a light shade of brown, and on the left side of the bed was a small bureau with a lamp and some trivial objects. There was a white wooden fireplace that matched the color of the doors and, in front of it, a small wine-colored armchair. Further back she could see a small kitchen and a round wooden table. There were two doors where Newt and Jacob had entered the night before.

  
She got up and took her wand to conjure a silencing spell, after all she didn't want to wake her host. She cautiously toured the space and noticed that there wasn’t any trace of family photos, although there were pictures. All of them were of beautiful landscapes. Tina didn’t recognize any, but she knew they were probably someplace in England.

  
Who could say? She’d never left the U.S. before, and now, within a few short days, she’d already traveled to two new ones. The reality was that she never had time to do such things like going on vacation; her life had been focused on her career as an Auror since she’d graduated from Ilvermorny.

  
Tina sighed.

  
It seemed wrong to think about her feelings in a situation like this, but she couldn’t help it. Being there in London, in Newt’s house just like she’d dreamed of for so many nights, opened a door to her emotions again. To the feelings she’d sworn no longer existed and tried in every possible way to eradicate. It had all been in vain, of course, because they’d come back to life the moment she saw him.

  
Everything had been a misunderstanding. Newt hadn’t been able to travel to America because of the Ministry. What idiots! To believe that he was a criminal or a spy for Dumbledore?! Although, she didn’t recriminate them at all, for not long ago she’d thought the same.

  
She went back to bed a little quieter and embraced the pillow, inhaled the scent it emanated, the essence of the magician impregnated the place, her cheeks blushed and a warm feeling flooded her as she thought of the place where she had slept. Jacob had told her, after her meeting with the Hogwarts teacher, that she was the reason why Newt traveled to Paris.

  
Suddenly she realized that she wasn’t alone. Yes, her sister was gone and maybe Tina wouldn’t see her anytime soon, but somewhere in that house were two men who loved her and suffered losses alongside her. She smiled into the pillow, finally relaxing.

  
“Tina?”

  
Newt watched her, worried; for a moment he thought she was crying, but upon seeing the warm blush on her cheeks and her smile, he calmed down. All night he’d been restless thinking about her, and when they’d arrived at his house she’d barely said anything. She looked so fragile, so vulnerable, that the idea of leaving her alone disgusted him. But he also didn’t want to disturb her, so at the request of the young woman, he left. The truth was that he’d spent most of his time just past the basement door, hearing her muffled sobs. The sound had broken his heart in ways that shouldn’t have been possible. He promised himself that he would do everything possible to make sure she never shed another tear.

  
The witch, embarrassed to be discovered in this situation, immediately rose from her bed. The sunlight coming through the window cast soft highlights on her dark hair, and even with reddened and swollen eyes she was still beautiful, Newt thought. None of the memories he had of her during his time in New York were comparable to her beauty in person.

  
“Newt!”

  
“I ㅡ I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you, I just thought you might be hungry.”

  
“I… am hungry. Breakfast sounds nice," she whispered in a low voice.

  
“Good morning, Tina," Jacob proclaimed. The two wizards were startled to hear him as neither of them had noticed his presence. “If you two don’t mind, I’d like to make breakfast today.”

  
The Muggle wasn’t stupid, he knew that the pair needed to talk. And if he didn’t do something fast to encourage the painfully awkward couple, they would be parting with too many regrets. That same day he and Tina were to leave for New York, and he had no idea what the witch's rush was. The trip would be without any magical means, like he and Queenie had traveled. Jacob needed the authorities to register his return so that later they wouldn’t deny him entry into the country. Maybe his friends could travel and use any magical resources for that kind of thing, but he couldn’t afford any magical interference, not now that he had an idea in mind to recover his beloved girlfriend. Besides, he also needed to think; he didn’t know what he was going to say to Tina, and he was angry at himself for letting Queenie leave, for calling her crazy. The guilt and pain of possibly losing her forever tortured him incessantly, day in and day out. Instead of letting his feelings consume him, cooking was something he could do to distract himself and give his friends some time to talk.

  
The wizards looked at each other for a moment at Jacob’s request before nodding.

  
“How about you show Tina what you have in the basement,” the baker suggested.

  
Newt looked at her, waiting for her answer.

  
She gave him a slight smile as confirmation, the truth being that she was curious; she wanted to know where her two friends had spent the night and why there was a lack of personal items in the apartment. Maybe the basement would hold the answer. She followed Newt to the white doors, and once there, he stopped to let her walk ahead of him, a gesture that flattered her.

  
She couldn’t believe her eyes! The place was impressive and much larger than she’d expected. From the foot of the huge stairs she could appreciate much of the place; there were different faunas and in them many, many magical creatures. Most of them she couldn’t remember by name, but recognized some characteristics, thanks to her recent reading. The niffler, with his bandaged paw, was accompanied by his babies in a cage full of bright objects, and the zouwu, surrounded by beautiful trees, played with his stuffed bird. Everything was beautiful and Tina was astonished, unable to look away. A small walk away from the stairs she noticed the small office below; there were books, including a copy of Fantastic Beasts, letters, sketches of some beasts, a blackboard with a diagram that she did not understand, and several shelves with strange objects and potions. It’s like a hospital, she thought. No doubt this was his real home; she was sure that he spent most of his time down and not on the ground floor, hence the lack of personal belongings. She had no idea how great the extension enchantment was, but evidently it would not be possible for her to cover it all in so few hours.

  
Suddenly her attention was focused on a huge lake, a simply beautiful expanse of water. During her childhood Tina’s parents had taken her and Queenie to a very similar one; she remembered that day vividly: they’d so much fun playing in the water that in the end their mother ended up scolding them a little, but upon seeing her husband just as drenched as her two daughters, couldn’t help laughing. Tina approached slowly the shore and suddenly Newt, scared, ran over to her landing in front of her at the moment the kelpie came out of the water soaking him completely. The top of Tina’s white shirt just barely got wet, but she didn't pay much attention because she was looking at the beast, a sort of horse with bristles green in color.

  
“It’s beautiful,” she murmured in awe.

  
“But dangerous with strangers, he’s bitten Bunty, my assistant.”

  
“I didn’t know you had an assistant,” she responded apprehensively, turning her attention to Newt as the kelpie dove into the water.

“I met her at the launch party for my book. She helps me take care of the creatures when I’m not here, it’s... she’s good at her job,” he hurried to answer.

  
The Auror realized that he was trying very hard to specify that she only worked for him; she knew that she should stop being so insecure, but when it came to Newt she couldn’t help it.

  
“Is Bunty coming in today?”

  
“Oh no, I gave her the day off.”

  
The contrast of her pale skin with the color of her blouse caught the attention of the magizoologist. What that woman woke up inside him when she was close was so overwhelming that he couldn’t help looking at her neck. Then, embarrassed by what he’d just done, he looked away and conjured something with his wand. The young woman felt something gently curl over her neck, covering the soaked part: a scarf with yellow and gray stripes.

  
“Thank you,” she whispered.

  
Tina was happy to be there with Newt, he and this wonderful place had managed to distract her from the pain. Suddenly she remembered that they had a pending talk and that she was dying to finish, and she also had a lot of doubts. Why didn’t he tell her in his letters that he couldn’t travel? She would have understood and perhaps she would’ve been the one to travel to see him. Her cheeks blushed as she imagined him cropping her photo from the newspaper. She tried to calm down and gather the courage to ask him, but when she finally decided, it was another question that came out of her lips.

  
“Hey, Newt, when you said in the French ministry that you knew I was happy, what did you mean?”

  
When he heard her, his expression changed completely. He didn’t want to hear her talk about that Auror or how she met him.

  
“Guys, breakfast is ready, get up here before it gets cold!” Jacob interrupted. The wizard made a gesture with his hands to her, indicating that they should follow Jacob’s request.

***

  
All the food prepared by the baker was delicious, although they talked little since the absence of another young woman hung in the air. Each one was immersed in their own thoughts. Tina, on the one hand, was thinking about how she’d have to leave without the opportunity to speak with Newt properly; the problem was that she didn’t know if she would return soon, but also debated whether or not it was not the right time. After all, he’d also suffered the loss of a loved one. From the shared letters and what she saw in the French ministry, she knew that Newt’s relationship with his brother, Theseus, wasn’t very good. However, with the recent events she was sure they’d settle their disagreements. But Newt… he was sad about Tina’s last question. It was obvious that he should be happy for her, and he was, but that didn’t diminish his grief.

  
As soon as they finished eating they heard a knock on the window, and with a spell the wizard opened it. An owl flew in the room, bringing an envelope from the ministry addressed to Tina. The Auror didn’t need to open the envelope to know that the contents were her and Jacob’s two tickets to New York. The idea of returning upset her in every way, not only because she’d be returning to an empty apartment, but because working for MACUSA, with all its retrograde laws, would hinder her purpose of finding Queenie’s whereabouts.

  
The sorrowful look of the British wizard soon appeared. His brother had told him, after the meeting with Dumbledore and the ministry, a couple of things, including that his friends should leave, at least until Travers, the head of Magical Security, made a decision concerning those who were part of the confrontation against Grindelwald.

  
The young witch had no choice but to get up and take the tickets. To her bad luck, the ship was leaving at noon, so they had to hurry if they wanted to reach it on time. (They didn’t, but what choice did they have?) Disconsolate, she went to bed where she had spent the night to pick up her coat. A few steps before arriving she felt something crack underfoot. Apprehensive, she bent down to see what she’d broken. It was pink lipstick.

  
“This?”

  
“It’s…” mumbled the No-Maj, but couldn’t continue.

  
“Queenie’s,” Tina completed for him.

  
Neither of the two men present dared say anything else, patiently waiting for her reaction. Not that they didn’t want to talk about it, they were also hurt by the situation, but in the morning when they noticed her swollen eyes, they assumed that it would be better to avoid that conversation until Tina was ready to talk about it.

  
With a lump in her throat, she got up and threw on her coat, looked at the clock that was over the fireplace, and then at the two men beside her. She grabbed their hands and a second later it all disappeared.

***

They appeared on the dock, right where no one could see them, and advanced in silence. The first to break the tense silence was Jacob. He wanted to give them a few minutes to say goodbye, so he said his goodbye first. With an effusive hug, he surprised the Magizoologist.

  
“Thank you, Newt, for everything. I hope to see you soon,” Jacob told him sincerely, patting him on the back.

  
“Come back whenever you want,” the Brit, somewhat embarrassed by the show of affection, responded with.

  
The muggle nodded and gestured to Tina that he would wait for her on board. When he had finally pulled away enough, Tina began taking off the scarf Newt had lent her hours ago.

  
“Keep it, if ㅡ if you want; the wind will probably be very cold during the trip.”

  
Before she could thank him, he took her hand very delicately. The witch jumped a little when she felt the contact, but she didn't push it away.

  
“Tina... I... I’m going to help you find her,” he declared, somewhat embarrassed. The woman across from him smiled. The emotion she felt created a lump in her throat that prevented her from saying a word, so she just nodded and intertwined their hands more firmly.

  
“Thank you, Newt, your support means a lot to me,” she told him with a small smile.

  
He finally dared to look at her when she took his hand. Suddenly time seemed to stop, losing itself in his beautiful watery eyes. A feeling he had never experienced before settled in his chest. The way they looked at each other was so intense that they didn’t realize that their friend was watching them from the entrance of the ship. He didn’t want to interrupt them, but it was time to leave; the pier was almost empty and most of the passengers had already boarded.

  
“Hey, guys... it’s time,” he informed with a shout.

  
Tina was the first to react, breaking eye contact and began to move forward, but not before dedicating a last smile to Newt who seemed puzzled. He didn’t move, just looked up to see her leave. He didn’t want to let her go, but her departure was inevitable. Tina had left New York in search of Credence on a mission of her own without notifying President Picquery. She had learned of her participation in the last confrontation against Grindelwald thanks to the newspapers and that bothered her too much.

  
A few steps away from boarding, the young woman stopped and looked back, where she was still able to see Newt. He hadn’t stopped looking at her so there was no need to call to him.

  
“I promise to write to you soon, Mr. Scamander,” she shouted with a smile on her lips.

  
The wizard, amazed by what he had just heard, felt the color rise up his cheeks.


End file.
